Oklahoma Harry and James's Story
by Summerkins
Summary: OK so this is a songfic. About a boy who is in foster care and is reunited with his Real Dad. Fluffy Stuff. The family in the beginning is gacked from one of my other stories. Just so you know. Plz RR. Thanks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own any of the Harry Potter characters or the song Oklahoma which is sung by Billy Gilman.

**Pairing(s): **None

**Key:** o-o-o-o-o indicates a scene change

**Comments:** OK so I started this thing like a year ago but couldn't find the video for a long time until I finally managed it and wrote this around that. Like my other songfic this thing pretty much follows the video with a few minor differences. If you have any questions about it leave it in a review and if enough people need help comprehending this, like with my other one, I'll make up an explanation as well. Hope you like it and go easy – this is the first thing I've written in a while!

Because of rules about lyrics in stories, I had to take out the lyrics. So if it seems a little stilted you know why.

* * *

Harry Evans sat by the window in his room at the Labyrinth's house. His belongings, few as they were, were packed in a duffle bag and sat beside him on the floor. He gazed out the window thinking about how happy he'd been here, living with the Labyrinth's. The twins, Ruby and Sapphire, were wonderful, if a bit mischievous and constantly pulling pranks. He could hear them down in the kitchen arguing with their parents. 

Harry smiled slightly thinking back over the last seven months or so, when he'd first come to live with the Labyrinth's. He'd been surprised to find out that his new foster parents had twin daughters, identical twins at that. It was great living with them, and he'd been sure that eventually, they'd adopt him. But then yesterday, the call came, the call that once again, he was being moved. Harry sighed then grabbed his duffle bag and skateboard and walked down the stairs to wait. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard Ruby attempting to keep her voice down.

"I** know** what they said Daddy but, c'mon! He doesn't deserve it! Why can't we adopt him? We've always wanted a brother!"

Sapphire nodded adamantly next to her sister, and then added, "Besides Daddy, Harry loves it here." Harry flushed then walked into the kitchen. They all got quiet and looked at him when he entered

"They're right you know," Harry said his voice thick with emotion, "I do love it here."

Kit Labyrinth smiled slightly and walked over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "We know you do Hun, and as much as we'd love for you to stay, we can't let you."

"You can't adopt me or anything?" Harry asked desperately hugging her tightly

"No luv, we can't. The agency has a reason for taking you away, even thought you don't know it yet."

"The agency doesn't care about me..." Harry mumbled and pulled away from Kit. The twins looked at each other then grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Just then the door bell rang and Harry pulled himself away from them. He grabbed his things then walked to the door. Phil Labyrinth gave him a quick hug and said, "Don't forget to write son," and opened the door. Harry hugged them all one last time and then got into the car with the Social Worker, Minerva McGonagall. He looked out the window and saw them standing in front of the house holding onto each other

Harry sat in the backseat with his duffle bag beside him and his skateboard on his lap, just staring out the window, he was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Ms. McGonagall was talking to you repeat that?" he asked.

She smiled slightly and began again "I know you're upset about leaving the Labyrinths, and I want you to know that Kit and Phil were going to adopt you when we found him."

Harry frowned "found who?" he asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Harry...I know this is going to be hard for you to take in but, we've found a man, and he looks just like you when we talked to him he said he never knew he had a son and when we showed him pictures of you he started rambling about when he was younger. He said he knew he's made a few mistakes, but he swore he would have been there if he'd known. Harry...we think we've found your dad...and he's in Oklahoma." She said as she smiled and passed him the folder contain the information.

Harry sat in surprise as the concept sunk in. "You mean...you...you found my real dad?" he asked and looked up at her, his emerald green eyes wide. They pulled up at the airport as Minerva nodded.

o-o-o-o-o

James Potter sat in his garage, carefully putting together a bicycle. Every now and then he'd look up and stare down the driveway with worry deep in his hazel eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

As Harry and Minerva walked towards gate 340 she put her arm around the boy's shoulders and looked into his eyes, seeing the questions that lay there. "What's his name? What's he like? Will he be anything like the man in my dreams?" Harry blurted out all of a sudden. She pulled him close and whispered "Don't be scared my child, I will let you know what we know about him."

Minerva saw Harry onto the plane after giving him some information and money in which he was to give a taxi once he reached Oklahoma. She smiled again, as she gave him one last hug, this is what made her job enjoyable, reuniting kids with their parents.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning James was once again working on the bike in his garage, anxiously glancing down the driveway every few minutes. Samantha Potter walked in and smiled at him. "He'll like it I'm sure, and you too, you don't have to worry. He'll understand." James looked up at the red-haired woman who looked so much like Harry's mother had.

"I know Sam, but I'm still worried..." he replied looking past her down the driveway again. Then down at the bike and continued working on it.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks Sam." They both smiled and petted Sirius as he walked in wagging his tail wildly.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat in the taxi watching the houses go by. Would his dad's house be like that one, or that one there with the porch swing? Then the taxi slowed as they reach the end of the street.

"Well kid here it is, 34 Godric's Hollow." The taxi driver said looking over his shoulder at him.

"Thanks," Harry said softly as he slowly climbed out of the car holding onto the door as he watched a man walk down the drive way. _That MUST be him!_ Harry thought as he studied the man coming closer, not noticing when the tears started to fall down his cheeks. _He looks just like me, except my eyes are green and his aren't._

"Harry?" The man asked, his eyes looking deep into his own. Harry nodded. The man smiled slightly as Harry stepped away from the taxi and shut the door. "I'm James Potter, your...your father." He said and held out his hand. Harry took and started crying harder then pulled James close and gave him a hug.

Samantha stepped out of the house and looked over at the reunion smiling. Harry held onto James's arms as his father wiped the tears from his face. "I'm so sorry Harry, if I'd known I would have been there, you've got to know that. Never again will you be alone. Welcome to your new home." Harry nodded then smiled as James pulled him close and looked over at the woman who'd come out of the house. "Sam, this is Harry, my son." She smiled and walked up to them.

"Welcome home Harry, I'm Samantha, your dad's wife"

"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling again as she gave him a hug. James put his arm around Harry's shoulders as they turned to the house and Harry saw a boy walking from the garage pushing a bike in front of him.

"Hi," he said as he got near, "I'm Billy, your half brother I guess. Dad made this bike for you." Harry smiled again as James ruffed up Billy's hair and he crouched down to look at the bike. Then the four of them walked to the house, James with his arm around Harry and Harry pushing the bike, Billy carrying his skateboard and Samantha with his duffle bag. It was great to be home.


End file.
